


Peach Tree

by BangtanBambi



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood and Violence, Peaches - Freeform, Trees, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Hunger Game word prompt.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Peach Tree

He couldn't stop running, feeling his heart thump where his liver was meant to be. Out of twenty-four tributes, two were already dead. I'Chaya had stabbed one and the other blew up on the platform. He tripped over an exposed root, feeling his trouser leg rip. He crawled into a bush, hugging the large bag to his chest as he sorted everything he grabbed. "Knives, water, food, a small medkit and what seems to be a hatchet," he grumbled to himself. He tied his hair up with his army green scrunchie, trying to keep his hair out of the red blood splattered on his face. He heard footsteps, curling up more. He prayed to Surak he wouldn't be seen. 

"Come on Jessie, why is that Vulcan so important anyway?" The district two boy asked.

"He knows more than you think! He's district one for fuck sake!" Jessie yelled, stomping on a twig. The boy, Arwin, slammed his hand over Jessie's mouth. 

"Shut up, don't want people hearing us," he snapped, pulling his hand back so Jessie could breathe. I'Chaya rolled out of the bush, leaving the backpack behind. He stood behind the pair, adjusting the grip on the hatchet. Jessie fell down with a thunk leaving Arwin startled.

"What the hell?" He cried out, spinning around to see I'Chaya wielding a bloody hatchet. 

"You killed her!" Arwin yelled, grabbing his own small hunting knife. He made a jab at I'Chaya and missed, getting kicked in the chest and a hatchet to the head. I'Chaya stood back, grabbing the small backpack from Jessies and taking whatever they had on their bodies. He did get much but a few extra weapons, water and a sleeping bag. I'Chaya stumbled back to the bush, hooking the smaller backpack to his and placing his new items in it. He started to walk deeper into the forest, being careful not to alert the nineteen other tributes of his location. He stumbled upon a large tree, finding it filled with peaches and thick branches. I'Chaya started to climb the tree, smearing brain matter and blood on the trunk as he shuffled up. He sat down on a high branch, keeping his bags on his back. The sun was slowly setting and four cannons went off, marking the four deaths. I'Chaya removed his belt, wrapping it around him and the branch, and tried to get a few hours of sleep. Instead of getting a few hours of sleep, he managed to sleep through the whole day and night, only waking up on day three. 

"Good God," he grumbled, removing the belt and sitting up. He stood up on shaky legs, grabbing a peach hanging above him. He rubbed the peach on his shirt before taking a small bite out of it. I'Chaya looked down, seeing district eight and twelve fighting. None of them survived.

"Will it be possible to sleep through this?" He asks himself, taking another bite out of the peach. I'Chaya stayed still, taking small bites of the peach and hoping nothing would fall out of the tree. All he did was eat, drink and sleep, hoping this would be over soon and he could see his friends again. 

"I'Chaya?" Someone asked, scrambling up the tree with a switchblade in her mouth.

"Andromeda?" I'Chaya pulled Andromeda up to his branch, helping her get comfy.

"My leg...is bleeding. Do you have any bandages?" She asked, sliding her knife into her boot. He nodded, shuffling through his items. He pulled out the medkit, wiping the blood and dirt off the wound and wrapped it up. I'Chaya looked up seeing Andromeda shrug her denim jacket off, throwing it over her lap.

"How long you been up here?" She asked noting how he made it more secure.

"Three or four days," I'Chaya replied, holding out a peach for her. Andromeda happily took the peach, biting a large chunk out of it.

"So juicy," she murmured, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her long-sleeved t-shirt. I'Chaya gave her a weak human smile, 

"I have a small bottle of honey rum, I have been saving it for you," I'Chaya said, fishing out the glass bottle of golden rum from his large backpack. He held it out to her, waiting for her to discard the pit of the peach.

"I have a few other things in here if you need them," he added, grabbing one of his clean knives to cut a new peach in half.

"So let me get this right, you have everything organised in your bags and killed three people?" She asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Yes, and have you heard any...bagpipes?" I'Chaya asked, taking the bottle back.

"Aye, I hear it a lot now that there's only five of us left,"

"Is it the windchime man?" I'Chaya asked nervously, tucking his knife away.

"I hope not," Andromeda grumbled, taking half of the peach. She shoved half of it in her mouth, making I'Chaya a little bit confused. 

Sluuurrrrrp.

"Can you not?" I'Chaya asked, taking a cleaner, more quiet bite.

Sloooooorrrp.

I'Chaya growled, shoving the rest of his peach into his mouth to stop himself from swearing like a sailor. Andromeda grinned, wiping the juice off of her mouth and chin.

"I just hope this is over soon," he said, watching the sun fall again.

"It will be soon, just gotta wait until it just me and you," Andromeda said softly, placing her hand on his knee. "You'll see Pavel and I'll see T'Praang and everything will be fine,"

"I hope so," he mumbled, leaning back and looking up at the stars.

"We're gonna be up there, in the stars soon," Andromeda muttered, pulling her jacket on.

"Away from all of this bullshit and stupid games," she added, shuffling around so she was leaning against I'Chaya's chest. 

"You want the sleeping bag?" He asked and saw her shake her head.

"No, I'm fine like this. Let's get some sleep," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I hope to see you in the morning," 

"I hope so too,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
